Regreso
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Después de sus respectivas vacaciones fuera de casa, regresan con las manos vacías para enfrascarse en un caso que conllevara a dos mundos distintos a juntarse y librar a un oponente en común, mientras que sus corazones no se enreden durante el proceso. Esta belleza de fic participa en el festival Baker Slash "Como la primera vez"
1. Chapter 1 Reinicio

N/A:

Me tome muchas, demasiadas licencias de autor, mucho de lo que pasa me lo saque de la manga (tanto de Sherlock como de Person Of Interest). Para quien no ha visto la serie se las recomiendo ampliamente y para los que si espero no decepcionarlos.

Para ti que surgió esta maravillosa idea espero cumplir con tus expectativas y comentes si te gusto y que cambiarias.

Y como siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación a la pantalla chica de la BBC (Te odio Moffat) Person Of Interest (Vigilados) tampoco me pertenece, la idea original es de Jonathan Nolan.

Muchas gracias a mi preciosa Beta Lena... Que haría yo sin ti cariño?

Sin más por el momento disfruta del festival y de la lectura que te ofrezco.

Capítulo I: Reinicio.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, se podía escuchar la respiración de los libros, los pasos de Bono desde el segundo piso asegurándose de que se trataba de mí y no de un extraño el que entraba.

Olía a hogar.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió durante mi frustrado intento de alejarme de él y la máquina, cuando volví a su lado mi alma se recompuso.

 _Hogar_.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Bono salto sobre mí con una alegría inusitada en él.

—¿Me extrañaste pequeño?

—Se le extraño Señor Resse.

Detrás de la estantería más cercana a la pizarra, envuelto en un traje italiano, zapatos lustrosos y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa salió el hombre que había logrado traerme de entre los muertos, literalmente, dos veces.

—Finch.

No pude continuar. Su nombre salió más como un susurro, un aliento perdido de vidas pasadas. El nudo en mi garganta se apretó aún más y mi estómago dio un vuelco desesperado.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Resse?

—Sí. Solo me siento diferente a la última vez que estuve aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Finch tomó unos documentos de su escritorio que comenzó a pegar en la pizarra, tres fotografías puestas en línea junto con una cuarta aparte, debajo de ellas.

Imposible.

El simple recuerdo me dio un escalofrió que me recorrió la espina dorsal hasta llegar a los talones.

Miedo, muerte, fuego.

—El número de esta mañana es el Doctor John Hamish Watson, ex militar, herido en combate, Afganistán. Ahora reside en Londres, Calle Baker 221B junto con su compañero de piso el Detective Consultor William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

—¿Quién es el tercero? ¿El pelirrojo?

—Mycroft Holmes, hermano mayor del detective. Trabaja en el Gobierno Británico, aunque la máquina no me ha revelado nada acerca de su puesto. El cuarto es…

—Finch lo conozco, está muerto.

—Señor Resse, la maquina me arrojo su número.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Maldición Sherlock!

De nueva cuenta me dejó a medio camino. Intenté seguir sus pasos, sus _imposiblemente_ largos pasos, en vano.

—¿SHERLOCK?

La bodega a la que habíamos llegado me regresó el eco de su nombre. Furioso, cansado y completamente perdido me di media vuelta para encaminarme de nuevo a la calle Baker.

Al llegar un aroma particularmente familiar me recibió, uno de los experimentos de Sherlock había salido mal.

—Un día de estos me va a matar.

—Téngalo por seguro, Doctor.

Detrás de mí un hombre alto, de traje, me miraba fijamente como si el encontrarme en mi cocina a salvo le supusiera un gran alivio.

—¿Y usted es?

—Oh querido. Él es John, es un nuevo vecino. Oímos que gritaste y él corrió inmediatamente para ver qué ocurría. Cariño me asustaste.

La Sra. Hudson sonreía complacida con el comportamiento de su nuevo arrendatario. Supongo que era mi imaginación o todo olía tremendamente a Mycroft.

—Está bien, señora Hudson, no pasa nada. ¿Ha visto a Sherlock?

—No querido. Pero si necesitas algo estaré en mi apartamento.

Al dar media vuelta la dulce señora imaginé que se llevaría consigo al nuevo vecino, quien permaneció parado a la expectativa de algún comentario de mi parte, un momento realmente incomodo pero resulto que su presencia me hacía sentir tranquilo.

—¿Té?

Maldición, tengo que conectar la lengua al cerebro.

—Por supuesto.

Dios. Su sonrisa es radiante.

Mientras preparo mi té favorito, noto que mis manos tiemblan como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.

 _Como cuando conocí a Mónica, mi primer gran amor._

Control Watson, no eres una adolecente.

Además _estás enamorado de Sherlock_ [l1] .

Sacudo tan violentamente la cabeza que temo romperme el cuello. _Me imagino a Sherlock recibiendo el informe de autopsia: se auto rompió el cuello, por idiota._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Señor Resse, le agradecería que no coqueteara con nuestro número.

Sonreí para mis adentros; aún a través del comunicador podía oír un poco de pánico.

—Es solo té Finch, ¿no es lo que los ingleses ofrecen como bienvenida?

—Tal vez podría también llevarlo a cenar[l2] .

—Es un hecho entonces, Harold.

La sala en la que estaba era un completo desorden – aunque el sillón individual era extremadamente cómodo. Temiendo quedarme dormido recorrí por décima ocasión la estancia y ahí, en el fondo a la izquierda, justo después de una biblia, el ojo de una cámara me observaba.

—Harold…

—Lo sé Señor Resse, acabo de entrar al sistema operativo, solo imagen no sonido.

—¿Quién?

—Aun no lo sé, está muy bien protegida la señal, aunque el mayor rebote de ésta es en el mismo corazón de Londres.


	2. Chapter 2 Caballero

Capítulo II: Caballero.

Estaba orgullosa.

 _Demasiado._

No por nada la mayor mente criminal me había buscado y al negarme a entrar a sus servicios, raptó, torturó y finalmente asesinó a mi familia delante de mis ojos.

 _Se aprende más del dolor_ , había dicho uno de los secuaces.

Me dejaron a la orilla del Támesis medio muerta; la brutal paliza que me propinaron después de mi segundo no me había dejado en un estado de transición entre este mundo y el de las almas.

 _La sangre no deja de correr de entre mis piernas._

Lo último que vi fue como una luz blanca segaba todos mis sentidos _y el grito de mi madre al ser su último suspiro_.

Renací a las dos semanas en el hospital más caro de todo Londres, las paredes blancas las reconocí puesto que mi abuelo, _un gran Señor, servidor del Gran Imperio Británico_ , había muerto tras unas paredes iguales, su mano fría descansaba entre las mías que cubrían mis ojos ante lo crudo de la realidad.

 _—Cuídala por mí. Es mi príncipe de armadura brillante._

Fue un total misterio a quién iban dirigidas sus palabras y la verdad nunca me interesó, _nunca hubo protección._ Mi familia cayó en una debacle económica terrible, me vi en la necesidad de dejar la escuela, trabajar de mesera en un bar de mala muerte mientras mi padre se tomaba todo el dinero que le daba a mi madre, mis hermanas pedían más y de mejor calidad, _nunca era suficiente._

Hasta ese día.

—Dios salve a la Reina.

—No debe ser objeto de burla un saludo así.

—Sí, como quieras, no puedo pagar todo esto. Espero no me pidas cuerpo porque ni eso me dejaron.

Él sonrió como si su estúpido paraguas delante de su cuerpo lo protegiera de cualquier insulto.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tu abuelo me encomendó cuidar de ti.

—Pues que buen servicio prestaste. Por si no te habías dado cuenta ahora ni familia tengo, mi puto cuerpo duele, mi alma no existe, soy un maldito cascarón vacío.

Levantó la barbilla con autosuficiencia, como si el experimento fuera un éxito rotundo.

— _Eres un maldito hijo de perra. Dejaste que esto me pasara._

—Solo porque así tenía que pasar. Ahora, Anthea te vestirá y así podrás incorporarte a tus labores por completo.

Una estúpida chica con _BlackBerry_ en mano entro para darme un gancho con un traje de tres piezas, unas zapatillas de piso charol negras, con medias incluidas.

—Ni creas que me pondré esto, pareceré pingüino.

—A donde nos dirigimos necesitarás la etiqueta adecuada, te íbamos a poner tacones pero el médico insistió en que aún estás muy débil para usarlos.

—Cariño, si voy a ponerme chaleco, _deseo_ pantalones.

—No se puede. Los zapatos no quedarían.

Levanté la mano para arrebatarle el maldito aparato. ¿Cómo demonios mantiene una conversación así?

—Pantalones _mujer._ Ahora.

Salió pitando de la habitación. Media hora después, parecía la viva imagen de una agente de película, _la realidad es un poco más complicada._

Entré a un despacho provisto de todas las comodidades que un gerente de empresa grande tiene, excepto _quizás por el gran retrato de la Reina detrás del gran escritorio de caoba._

—Tu puesto es simple: mantener una red de seguridad completamente indetectable, infranqueable.

—No soy _hacker._

—Ahora lo eres y trabajarás para mí… ¿Cómo te harás llamar?

 _Estoy jodidamente perdida… y emocionada._

Por eso cuando los sistemas de navegación detectaron un intruso enviando a mi celular una alarma de _ayuda_ , el alma se me cayó a los pies. Mi más grande creación estaba siendo _violada, ultrajada y quebrada_ _delante de mis propios esquemas de seguridad,_ DESDE EL MALDITO NEW YORK.

—¡Cómo carajos pasó!

—Aún no lo sabemos, mi _Lady._ La alarma nos sacó a todos del sistema y apagó los equipos.

Cabreada, me dirigí a mi privado. Esto no me está pasando a mí.

Al entrar de nuevo al juego descubrí que no solo habían entrado al sistema de cámaras, sino que además rompieron todos mis _códigos fuente_ y me absorbían toda la información, todo Londres a su disposición en un clic.

Calma, _calma, que se hace… comunicación._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca lo había sentido de la manera más fría y cruel: _miedo._

Entrar a su despacho con buenas noticias era beneplácito, pero con _malas noticias_ todo un infierno.

—Señor.

Detrás del escritorio el hombre pelirrojo miraba con atención la pantalla de su computador.

—Ahora no Anthea.

Mis piernas temblaron con más fuerza, él se dio cuenta de mis reacciones físicas, levanto una ceja inquisitivamente. _Respira._

—Hanzel fue jaqueado.

La oficina se reducía hasta agotar el aire.


	3. Chapter 3 Otro?

Capítulo III: ¿Otro?

—El té fue estupendo, gracias.

—Bienvenido al barrio.

Cuando bajo las escaleras me quedé pasmado. El aroma se quedó impregnado en la habitación creando un aura de seguridad muy extraña en la sala. Solo los pasos apresurados por los diecisiete escalones me sacaron de mi meditación.

—John, té. Ahora.

Dios santo. _¿Cuándo dejará de ser Sherlock?_

—John, alguien estuvo aquí antes. Hombre, alto, bañado en colonia, signos de lucha. ¿Estás bien John?

Una fuerte carcajada histérica y completamente sincera luchó por salir de mi pecho hasta hacerse presente en mi garganta, convulsionándome entre sus manos que apretaban ligeramente mis hombros. Cuando la calma se apoderó de mi ser, cuando el silencio reinó la sala, la luz se hizo aún más brillante y por un momento pude ver en sus ojos el atisbo de preocupación por mí.

—Eres un idiota John.

Me soltó para volar directo a su habitación, ni el té que le ofrecí después me aceptó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Como podía ser tan idiota._

 _No sientas, no sientas._

Me sentía _extremadamente tonto_ al repetir la línea de la Reina favorita de John, _Elsa._

Para colmo había calma después de repetirlas un par de veces.

Desde mi regreso, dos años después de mi falso suicidio, _mi truco de magia,_ había aprendido a que con John Watson todo era más fácil; la luz de sus palabras iluminaban más de un camino, mi corazón palpitaba mas fuerte al verlo en albornoz después del baño, más de una vez me vi _imaginando_ como seria su piel debajo de los suéteres de lana, como serian sus gemidos al hacer otro tipo de ejercicio físico.

 _Mi nombre saliendo en un suspiro, incontrolable, prohibido._

Pero John _No-Soy-Gay_ Watson había cerrado la puerta.

Su novia, casi prometida, Mary había huido lejos, _cualquier entidad es testigo de que trate en lo posible ser amable con ella cuando descubrí su pasado._

 _—Un caso más. Limpiar su historial y eliminar cualquier amenaza hacia su persona y hacia mi John._

—Buen día Sherlock.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero, asintió con la cabeza y bajó rápidamente los escalones hacia la salida. Horas después me di cuenta de que en vez de pensarlo solamente lo había expresado en voz alta y clara.

 _Mi John._

La puerta sonó más de cinco veces sacándome de mis recuerdos. _No puedo verle._ No así, medio roto, vacío, solo redimido ante su calmante persona. El caso fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, debería estar bien.

Pero solo me abrazo las rodillas sobre una cama fría y sin hacer.

Había leído sobre ello, no creí que me pasaría por segunda vez.

Su recuerdo me golpea con la palma abierta, _la colonia, el aroma permanente de la sala combinada con la de John, aquella sensación intoxicante de peligro con bienestar._

 _Víctor volvió de entre los muertos a torturarme._

Mis pensamientos estaban encaminados al pasado oscuro, donde las drogas eran el alimento del cuerpo y _Víctor_ el del alma. El primero en todo, joven y atractivo. Había puesto sus ojos sobre mí. Me dio la oportunidad de convertirme en humano, de ser una mejor versión de mi mismo.

Y lo arruiné.

Aún cuando mi confianza sobre él fuera máxima, aún cuando yo le amaba, mi miedo hacia el sexo había podido conmigo. _Y él se fue porque no podía darle eso que por dos años estuvo esperando._

Por eso, aún después de tanto tiempo no me atrevo a dar el primer paso puesto que cualquier reacción positiva de su parte será encaminada hacia ese acto de culminación, de encuentro entre dos cuerpos con reacciones químicas tan distintas y a la vez similares.

Cuando el sol sobrecalentó mi pie a través de mi zapato, suspiré profundamente.

—Tengo que enfrentarte John.

Y salí valiente hacia la sala para encontrarme con un sonriente desconocido, sentado en mi sillón, _de traje,_ aceptándole una taza de té a un dulce Watson.

 _Mi dulce Watson._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Oh Sherlock, que bueno que apareces, hay galletas de mantequilla y té ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?

—Un placer, Jonathan Finch.

John sonriendo idiota ante la presentación de nuestro invitado, _esto es guerra_.

— ¿Qué hace fuera de América un soldado estadunidense?

Apreté un poco más fuerte de lo aceptable para dejar claro un punto explícito dentro de la conversación, el del traje que deje sorprendido y sonriente como idiota a John _soy yo_.

—Cambié de profesión a una menos arriesgada. Le comentaba a John que vengo a cubrir el puesto de un hombre de apellido Van Cook, tres años y el puesto vacío por la historia detrás de su deceso me parecieron de lo más interesante.

—Que disfrute Londres.

—Gracias, lo pasó de maravilla.

Me di media vuelta, totalmente molesto.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Ninguna reacción por mi deducción, _nada._

Y John como un idiota espectador _divertido._

 _The game is on._


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Un dos tres por…?

Capítulo IV: ¿Un dos tres por…?

Comunicación abierta.

Bienvenido al sistema.

¿Quién eres? Introduzca su código.

I_HANZEL_I

¿Así quiere aparecer ante su interlocutor?

Positivo.

CONECTANDO…

Estaba nerviosa, si mi hacker no quería presentarse seria mi perdición.

 _¿Y si era él?_

CONECCIÓN ESTABLECIDA.

HANZEL: Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bono quería jugar o amenazaba con destruir otro de mis favoritos de Azimov.

La pelota en color azul marino, un poco más grande que una de beisbol rebotaba de mi mano hasta el otro lado de la habitación; él corría con alegría detrás de ella, atrapaba y la regresaba a mi mano y así repetidas veces hasta que un singular pitido me distrajo.

Chat abierto:

HANZEL: Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Oh no.

Mi pantalla completamente negra me saludaba por parte de un interlocutor cuyas letras en rojo parecían palpitar. Mi primer pensamiento fue _Root,_ aunque ella no se tomaba tantas molestias en configurar hasta el Arial en su aparición, si lo fuera solo se comunicaba y listo.

 _Este es distinto._

Y su rastro ya lo había visto. Esa firma única de código binario reducido a su mínima expresión, explotado en rojo como si de sangre se tratara. _Un gran Señor, servidor del Gran Imperio Británico_ me vino a la mente, no lo pude salvar cuando su rastro físico fue encontrado, lo hirieron de muerte dejando a una nieta llorando desconsoladamente. Pero la _nieta_ lo ocultó virtualmente mejor de lo que yo hubiese hecho.

¿Eres tú, príncipe de armadura brillante?

—Bono, espero no matarla de un infarto, pero tengo que saber que no la perdí para siempre.

El perro me dio la razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Príncipe de armadura brillante._

Una lágrima escapaba con prisa de mi ojo izquierdo, caliente y pesada. Lo odiaba.

Me asuste por un momento, _nadie_ conocía el apodo que tenía mi abuelo para conmigo.

Primera opción descartada.

 _Moriarty_ no es.

Chat abierto:

HANZEL: Hola, lo lamento pero ¿quién eres?

ANOTHER: Conocí a tu abuelo. Saber que estás bien es un enorme alivio para mí.

—¿Quién demonios eres entonces?

La puerta de mi privado se abrió de golpe, mi pelirrojo jefe entró hecho una furia y detrás de él, una asustada Anthea.

—La amenaza al sistema ha sido detectada, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Por qué no es Moriarty? Eso no es un alivio Hanzel.

—Lo sé señor. Es solo que quien está detrás de todo esto me conoce.

—Resuélvalo, sáquelo del sistema y no se moleste en volver.

 _Despedida,_ lo que me faltaba.

Ambos se retiraron: uno molesto, la otra un poco preocupada. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que la he visto sin estar pegada al teléfono, todo un récord.

HANZEL: ¿Lo puedes leer? Preocupaste de más a mi jefe y ahora no tengo trabajo, bien hecho Harold.

H: Lo lamento. Eres buena, conseguirás algo mejor.

—Algo mejor que trabajar para la _Reina,_ no lo creo.

Aunque estaba un poco preocupada por el _pequeño fallo_ del sistema de seguridad, saber que del otro lado de la línea estaba un gran amigo de mi abuelo me tranquilizaba. Él solía dar muy buenos consejos para _escapar_ de los sentimientos.

HANZEL: ¿Qué quieres en mi sistema Harold?

H: ¿Me ayudarás?

HANZEL: ¿Me darás empleo?

H: Trato.

HANZEL: Sal del sistema, nos leemos en dos horas.

Por mal que todo sonara, tenía más curiosidad por saber lo que él requería que por conservar mi trabajo.

 _No más Hanzel para Holmes._

Borré el historial, el pequeño rastro de la maquina dentro del sistema. Si Holmes quería rastrear la señal sería imposible para sus subordinados. Tomé las pocas cosas que tenía en el escritorio y mi abrigo de lana largo; acompañada de dos agentes de seguridad salí por la puerta trasera cuya cámara de seguridad me miraba fijamente. Sonreí.

—Un placer _Gobierno Británico._

Un taxi me esperaba junto con un mensaje de texto en mi celular, de repente la simple palabra _sube_ me sabia más a orden que nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Señor Resse.

—Finch, estos hombres son lo más normal posible, con excepción de Holmes, parece proteger a Watson de cualquiera que se le acerque demasiado.

—Señor Resse, no se involucre demasiado. Dentro de una hora y media estará fuera de su calle una aliada, antigua número de la máquina cuya situación no pude hacer nada para evitar.

—Finch, ¿qué tipo de aliada?

—Una que le será de gran ayuda con las redes alrededor de la calle Baker. Parece ser que el poco tiempo que estuvo fuera del apartamento han implantado unos sistemas de cámaras idéntico al que el Doctor Watson tiene.

—¿Finch?

—No se preocupe Señor Resse, la caballería va en camino.

—¿Aún no sabes con quién tratamos? Finch, tu segundo número es erróneo, Moriarty está muerto. Si esta persona que enviarás hacia acá tiene algo que ver que la máquina no haya visto.

—Nunca se equivoca. La máquina no se equivoca.

—¿Cómo se llama? La persona que enviarás.

—Hanzel.

—Finch esos son más problemas, ella…

—Lo sé Señor Resse, ella reconstruyo una parte de su expediente cuando el gobierno le dio otra identidad para ir a Afganistán. Simplemente recíbala, tiene órdenes de instalarse en un punto ciego de las cámaras para su mayor comodidad y no hacer contacto de ningún tipo con usted.

—¿Celos Harold?

—Yo prefiero llamarlo profesionalismo, ella misma lo expresó: no contacto.

—¿Y si tiene hambre?

—¿También a ella la invitara a cenar?

—La recibiré con té entonces, Finch.

Al otro lado de la línea un leve y casi imperceptible suspiro me tomó por sorpresa, _estás loco Finch si crees que soy capaz de dejarte de lado._

Me sorprendió escucar un par de nudillos contra mi puerta, era el Inspector Lestrade según los informes de Finch.

—Hola, solo pasaba a presentarme, soy Greg Lestrade amigo de Sherlock y de John.

Cabello extrañamente entre cano, ojos expresivos de inteligencia un poco sobre la normal, alto, fuerte. El mayor de los Holmes no _estaba_ tan perdido.

—Detective, un placer. Me parece que nuestros amigos en común no se encuentran en casa.

—Oh es una pena, venía a traerles un caso. Será otro día entonces.

—Hasta luego.

—Señor Resse, me parece que tardará menos de lo esperado su invitada. Por favor salga a recibirla.

La calle estaba de lo más helada de lo que recordaba, tal vez el solo pensamiento de recibir a quien me dio otra vida en los archivos del mundo era suficiente para congelarme la sangre, _ella_ lo sabía todo así que, ¿cómo se lo tomará cuando me conozca _cara a cara_?

Lo que no esperaba fue encontrarme con una chica _bajita, cabello castaño recogido en una larga coleta de caballo, rostro moreno, ojos enormes de color café cuya edad no parecían reflejar más de los treinta._ Toda una nerd por la forma en que vestía _y fan del Detective Consultor_ por el abrigo.

—Baker Street, eh? No recuerdo haberte dado un nombre nuevo para que tú terminaras aquí y lo desperdiciaras. ¿Puedo pasar?

Solo pude hacerme a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Increíble, eres apenas una niña.

—Oye no te quejes, tengo 28 años.

—Finch, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

La _niña_ comenzó a registrar todo el departamento para terminar arrastrando un sillón de una plaza hasta un rincón, por el ángulo del mueble, cualquier ataque a arma de fuego sería imposible detectarla a primera vista dándole valiosos cinco segundos de ventaja sobre su atacante, totalmente una esquina defendible.

—Confía en mi _grandote,_ Harold no tendrá comunicación contigo hasta que yo lo decida, antes de dar vuelta la esquina reinicie el sistema, todas las cámaras de Baker se quedaron congeladas y cualquier comunicación, celular o terrestre ha sido cortada.

Tras decir esto, su lindo saco terminó tirado a sus pies y ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sacando una laptop de la maleta que traía consigo y comenzó a teclear a una velocidad impactante.

—Le recomiendo que deje de ver en mi dirección y no hable, por lo menos sin teléfono.

El mundo en mi oído se descongelo dejándome totalmente impresionado, _nadie superaba a Harold,_ hasta hoy.

Chat abierto:

HANZEL: Ahora sí, Harold. ¿Qué deseas?

H: Dame acceso directo a las cámaras que están por todo 211.

HANZEL: ¿?

HANZEL: Tienes el acceso ahora mismo. Lo veo.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más grandes con el terror escrito en sus pupilas iluminadas por la pantalla del computador.

—Salgamos ahora _dulzura._

Y todo sobre nosotros se calló.


	5. Chapter 5 Nada

Capítulo V: Nada.

 _Un truco de magia._

 _¿Lo quieres ver, John?_

 _Es lo que se hace ¿no?_

 _Dejar una nota._

 _Es solo…_

 _Un…_

 _Truco…_

 _De magia…_

La pesadilla me perseguía a pesar de tener al detective debajo de mí completamente sin sentido, mis oídos no dejaban de pitar y Sherlock no se movía.

— _¿Sherlock?_

No era la primera vez que el departamento sufría un daño de este estilo pero era la primera en que nos _pasaba tan directo._ A lo lejos la voz de una mujer me llamaba, una _joven_ mujer.

— _¿Doctor Watson? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puede ponerse de pie?_

Intente seguir sus indicaciones pero las piernas no me respondían, Sherlock seguía sin responder.

La mujer se nos acercó un poco más permitiéndome verla con mejor detalle, el pitido se desvaneció por lo que pude oír sus pasos crujir al pisar el escombro. Era bajita pero de un jalón me puso de pie junto a ella, su rostro tenía sangre que manaba de una herida de la cabeza cubierta por su pelo, sus manos y ropa estaban completamente en blanco por la cal, detrás de ella y con una pistola _John_ apuntaba hacia la nada, pues esa parte de la casa ya no existía.

—Doctor Watson venga conmigo; su amigo está en buenas manos pero necesito sacarlo de aquí lo más pronto posible. Vamos.

Cuando voltee a ver dónde estaba Sherlock me sorprendió verlo partido en dos sobre el hombro de la chica, _¿Quién demonios era ella, hija perdida de Hércules?_

—Vamos Doc, usted y yo sabemos que es más ligero que una pluma, pero si no se mueve correré el riesgo de dejarlo a mitad del camino.

No necesite de más para comenzar a caminar, después de todo quien era yo para preguntar algo en ese momento.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que nos llevaran unas cuadras más adelante del accidente, hasta un callejón donde un coche nos esperaba, la chica metió a Sherlock a la parte de atrás con un cuidado de madre.

—Conduce tú, _dulzura._ No tengo los nervios para conducir en este momento.

— _Entonces esto será realmente fácil, completamente aburrido._

Cuatro armas nos apuntaban y Jim Morirarty salía de entre las sombras.

— _Johnny Boy que sorpresa, creí que sería suficiente para dejarte fuera de combate. Y mira quien más está aquí, el caballero dorado de la internet, aunque ahora si arderás junto con las cenizas de lo que fue y no volverá a ser. ¿Qué no te dije que no volvieras a aparecer en mi camino? Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo?_

—No seguiré tu juego James, no puedes quitarme nada más.

— _¿Estás segura?_

El juego de miradas entre la mujer y el _Consultor Criminal_ termino cuando _John_ disparó en dirección a uno de los que nos apuntaban.

Un golpe en la nuca me mando directamente a la inconsciencia.

 _Una nota, un truco de magia._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _—Sherlock ¿de quién es el paquete?_

 _—Mmm…_

 _—¿Sherlock? Parpadea._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Sherlock, ¡ABAJO!_

La memoria de un hombre puede procesar las imágenes, analizarlas y repetirlas hasta que tu sistema se adapte a la situación ya sea de peligro, bienestar o supervivencia. La adrenalina recorría mis venas, mi piel estaba empapada en sudor frío, las sábanas de hospital me apresaban, temblaba como nunca había hecho: miedo.

—Despertó, tiene taquicardia, rápido equ…

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, mi tórax dolía como si elefantes hubiesen danzado en él.

La enfermera me miró desafiante con jeringa en mano, lista para mandarme a la tierra de los sueños de nuevo.

—Aléjese de mí.

Pensé en levantar la mano con un dedo de advertencia, nada paso, estático y confuso la mire interrogante, una chica detrás de ella con ojeras de tres días sin dormir, pálida por falta de alimento, ropa sucia probablemente por no haber dejado el hospital en el mismo lapso de tiempo, calmó a la enfermera.

—Yo me encargo. Gracias Sussan.

—¿John?

—Nop, mi nombre es…

—No me interesa. ¿Dónde está John?

—Si me dejas terminar niño respondón. Mi nombre es Memphis _Hanzel_ Hernández, estoy aquí por parte de los servicios secretos en representación de tu hermano Mycroft. Él y Watson no están desde hace tres días. Estamos trabajando en colaboración con unos amigos de América para su pronta localización y recuperación. No le explicaré que pasó con usted puesto que no le interesa…

—Esta charla es innecesaria. ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora _Hanzel_?

—Tengo órdenes de no involucrarte.

—¿De quién? Mi gordo hermano está desaparecido también, ¿quién puede darte órdenes ahora?

—Yo. Yo doy las órdenes ahora. Por tu jueguito con James has creado más problemas de los que has solucionado. ¿Aburrido? Pues ahora no tienes nada más que esperar a que un milagro pase y los encontremos con vida. Ahora, el criminal que perseguías con demasiada dedicación, por quien dejaste al pobre doctor atrás, ¿quién era?

—A Mycroft no le interesan las _mujeres_.

—Eso es un golpe bajo, joven Holmes.

—No hablaré. N no me involucrarás. No ayudo.

—Haz lo que quieras, Watson está en problemas y tu estúpido ego te impide verlo. Sé que tu hermano no me verá como yo lo hago, no soy tonta, no tenías que restregármelo en la cara.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Suerte para la próxima Holmes.

—Si crees que puedes detenerme…

—Lo sé, aún así no te acercarás a la investigación. No a la mía.

Salió de la habitación con la misma agilidad con la que llegó, dando paso a un Lestrade bastante desmejorado.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien, ¿te dijo algo de la investigación? Me advirtió que no me acercara y de algún modo creí que tú sacarías algo.

—No, nada. ¿Qué tienes tú?

Lestrade me sonrió con tristeza al sacar un grueso folder amarillo de debajo de su saco, al usar mi cama como mesa esparció los papeles por orden cronológico junto con el historial policiaco de la chica, del tal Finch no había nada.

—Mycroft se dirigía a su casa cuando sucedió el rapto. Anthea no está ayudando, dice que perdió el conocimiento en su despacho; que entró, no lo encontró y cuando estaba por darse vuelta para retirarse se desmayó.

—¿Quién es él?

—Jonathan Finch, en el registro general policiaco no encontré nada, fue contratado por un banco para negocios internacionales y es arrendatario en Baker Street pero nada más. Al parecer ella sí sabe pero no me quiere dejar _entrar._

Mi memoria quería traer de nuevo a la superficie, información acerca de ella pero se niega rotundamente, como si así estuviera programado.

—¿A quién protege que no nos deja pasar?

—Me preguntó por el criminal de la vez pasada. La conexión es obvia pero ella bloquea algo que no está dentro de escena.

—Yo no veo la conexión, Alberto Casanova era un traficante de niños. ¿Para qué querría a dos adultos?

—Moriarty regresó.

Solo pude ver un pequeño respingo de miedo antes de que tomara los papeles con una furia contenida. _Así que es él por quien Mycroft no la mira y lo sabe._

—Le sacaré la información y de ser necesario amenazarla, lo haré.

—No tiene nada, solo una ilusión.

—Pues espero sea el de encontrarlos y pronto.

 _El amor es un tónico más poderoso que la furia._ Y ambos eran víctimas de lo mismo.

 _John._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi cuello dolía horrores, mi nariz tenía impregnada el aroma de la sangre, óxido seco por el paso del tiempo; mis oídos estaban siendo testigos sonoramente del continuo movimiento de un látigo contra la piel: _atrás, adelante, golpea. Atrás, adelante, golpea._ El sonido de la carne abrirse, sin resistirse al látigo que con fuerza caía en su espalda.

Abrí mis ojos y después de lo borroso del paisaje. Me di cuenta de que estaba mucho mejor inconsciente: Mycroft era el que recibía los latigazos, propinados por Sebastian Moran para diversión de Moriarty.

 _—Ah Johnny-Boy. Mira Tigre, por fin se digna a regresar a nosotros._

Pude ver que se detenía Moran de propinar el castigo para ponerse en alerta, por si mis manos aún estaban atadas por detrás con la misma cuerda que ataban mis pies. Yacía costado de lado, sobre una fría baldosa sucia de sangre, sudor y algo de color ámbar que parecía ser orina. Mycroft estaba de rodillas con los brazos atados a lo alto sujetado por una cadena, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba trabajosamente, estaba concentrado en no _sentir_ aún cuando una lágrima corría desesperada por su mejilla, ocultándose con las gotas de sudor y sangre.

 _—Verás Johnny, tu amigo pelirrojo no nos quiere dar las claves para reingresar al sistema que con tanto empeño protege, ¿podrías devolverle la cordura? Seb está muy cansado de tratar y tratar y no obtener resultados y a mí me_ aburre.

Ambos dejaron la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, Mycroft levantó aún más la cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron a mi alrededor tratando de _ver_ el estado en el que me encontraba.

—Estoy bien, espero. Tú eres el que me preocupa.

—Sherlock jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasase estando yo cerca.

—No puedes creer tal grado de estima por su parte.

—En la cafetería, después del caso de Adler, te pregunté que qué podíamos deducir de su corazón, la respuesta es simple, Doctor Watson, pero usted no observa los detalles y para él eso es completamente adverso.

—No estamos aquí por él, estamos aquí por algo que Moriarty quiere y que tú puedes darle. Sé que no lo harás porque yo haría lo mismo, así que piensa en una solución a esto y sácanos de aquí.

—Prometí cuidarlo, ya falle una vez, no dejaré que pase de nuevo.

—¿Mycroft?

—Puedes matarme si quieres, no te diré nada más. Doctor, cuide a Sherlock por mí.

No me miraba, solo al fondo de la nada, en medio de su resolución, su determinación me petrificó y me llenó de miedo al ver como se lo llevaban arrastrando.

No lucha, no hace nada por impedir su traslado.

 _Un truco de magia._

—Mycroft, conozco a un Holmes que sabe hacer trucos de magia.

—Mi turno se acabó Doctor Watson.

Y la puerta se cerró con un lamento de óxido y tiempo. Uno de los compinches de Moriarty se quedo mirándome, midiendo mis posibilidades de escapar y el maldito sonreía. Saco un cuchillo de su pantalón, una navaja fina, del ejército, solo alguien _condecorado_ podría portarla.

—Maté al dueño, es mía ahora, junto con su humanidad. No sabes cuánto disfruté de casi matarla, extinguir su vida al punto del desmayo. Ahora es su turno Doctor y por favor no cierre los ojos, me fascina ver el miedo retratado en ellos.

Se acercó a mí con el puñal a la altura de su cadera, mi cuerpo era presa de la anticipación al dolor, al rechazo ante el ente extraño que trataría de perforarlo. Lo miré con odio, insuficiente ante el repentino recuerdo de Sherlock cuando estaba aburrido, Sherlock cuando tomaba té, Sherlock tocando el violín, _Sherlock teniendo una pesadilla y llamándome entre sueños._

Dios, déjame ir.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de manera exagerada, todo lo que no le dije, todo lo que se quedó dentro de mí, dentro de las paredes de mi habitación; los susurros que mis sábanas soltaban cada vez que soñaba con sus manos desnudando mi cuerpo para adorar mi alma, los besos que se quedaron en mis labios.

— _Sherlock, lo siento. Te amo._

Cerré mis ojos ante mi propia impotencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Según las cámaras alternas que se instalaron fuera del sistema de seguridad _por si se diera la situación de intrusos_ como estaba pasando, nos revelaron el matadero de personas involucradas directamente con Moriarty, todos aquellos que estaban dentro de la nómina del criminal consultor habían sido _borrados_.

No había nada que seguir.

Finch no contestaba ni por vía terrestre o satelital. Hanzel trató de comunicarse con él por medio del chat, aunque tampoco contestó a los treinta mensajes que envió.

—¿En dónde demonios está?

—Debemos concentrarnos en la situación actual, debemos llevar al joven Holmes al hospital sin que tengamos que registrarlo. ¿Quién puede ayudarnos?

—Mike y Molly, me comunicaré con ellos en seguida.

—¿A dónde?

—Sigue derecho. Hospital San Bartolomé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Molly Hooper fue una amiga invisible desde que ingresé a la fuerza digitalizada de Mycroft, cada herida que recibía durante entrenamientos o en combate era ella quien acudía rápidamente en mi auxilio a pesar de ser forense.

Cuando entró alguien extraño a sistemas en el hospital e hizo conexión con ella, me paralicé.

Por alguna extraña razón jamás me puse a pensar que había gente del criminal bajo mi mandato. Un topo disfrazado de amigo. Ahora el daño era irreparable.

—John, después de esto, mucha gente se quedará sin trabajo, muchos de ellos tienen familias con sueños e ilusiones, ¿qué va a pasarles?

Seguramente a él se le había ocurrido exactamente la misma idea pero no hubo lugar a réplicas puesto que la siempre eficiente Molly nos esperaba con una camilla lista para ser ocupada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Lo tengo, pero Sherlock no entrará; se dará cuenta, lo _deducirá_ , pero no quiero involucrarlo directamente, no sigue órdenes y entrará como un loco por la puerta principal disparándole seguramente a la pared.

Sherlock Holmes no es tonto, aún cuando sean su hermano y su compañero de piso, pero tiene razón, le dio a Lestrade indicios de la localización de donde se encontraban cautivos y dejó que hablara con Sherlock para que éste dedujera el plan que teníamos entre manos.

Conduje un auto verde que _robé_ dentro de la ciudad para adentrarnos hacia una nave industrial abandonada y a medio construir. Según los planos estaba aquello construido para la fabricación de aceites, todo el lugar estaba a punto de caerse después de diez años abandonada.

—¿Por qué no continuaron con la construcción?

—El estado no dio los permisos porque al dueño se le enjuició por el delito de trata de personas, niños y jóvenes para una red de prostitución dentro y fuera del país.

—La planta era una tapadera.

—Ahora sé porque Harold te tiene con él.

Su sonrisa fue de una mezcla extraña de tristeza con pasado sin resolver. Completamente desilusionada de lo que la vida le preparó.

—¿Le conoces de mucho tiempo?

—No, pero mi abuelo me contaba historias de un chico brillante, fan de los libros y de la informática. Soñaba que trabajaría con, para y por él. Pero terminé por adorar a alguien cuyo sistema no es compatible con el mío.

—¿No le has dicho?

Su silenciosa negación fue interrumpida por el eco de unos golpes de latas contra el asfalto; al investigar nos dimos cuenta que en algunas zonas había francotiradores postrados en lo alto de algunos edificios. El ruido lo había provocado un gato buscando comida que se había quedado olvidada por algún desliz de los subordinados de Moriarty.

Uno de ellos, con ojos de tiburón escaneaba la zona por donde nos habíamos infiltrado, con su Walther WA 2000 sobre el hombro, daba la impresión de gárgola sobre el edificio más alto dentro de la construcción. Hanzel temblaba detrás de mí.

[—Él es Sebastian Moran, ex militar, deshonrado, derecha de Moriarty.]

Su información transmitida a través de la piel de mi cuello hizo que se me erizara la piel, nunca lo había visto pero su ficha técnica no me era desconocida, entre los Boinas Verdes teníamos un chiste privado que era el de correr si un Moran te tenía en la mira. _Y aun así no te podías escapar._

Sebastián se retiró hacia el interior del edificio después de recorrer el espacio por tercera vez. Gritó una órdenes inentendibles para la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos.

Tomé a mi acompañante de la muñeca para movernos entre los pasillos de la bodega en la que terminamos por utilizar, tres hombres estaban en ella y, por fortuna, no habían notado nuestra presencia.

[—Mi arma no tiene silenciador, necesitamos a otro más para neutralizarlos.] Me mencionó a través de mi cuello.

[—Correremos el riesgo.] Al sentir su muñeca me di cuenta de la fuerza con la que tomaba su arma, se estaba cortando la circulación.

Al mirar atrás de ella un abrigo se ocultaba detrás de una de las columnas principales.

 _Sí que es dramático._


	6. Chapter 6 Veneno

Capítulo VI: Veneno.

Lestrade no lo vio pero el mensaje era claro:

 _Tú no diriges la operación, prepara a Lestrade._

 _Norte 28_ _o_ _30.03_ _"_ _Oeste._

 _Fabrica aceite._

El mensaje en Morse estaba escondido entre toda la papelería que Gavin me mostró. Le di a Lestrade las órdenes correspondientes mientras me vestía decentemente.

Después de pasar por cuatro transportes diferentes llegue justo en el momento en que Moran volvía al interior de un edificio aledaño, las armas de ambos eran pequeñas y fáciles de llevar, yo cargaba con el arma del ejercito por cortesía de John, que la olvidó debajo de una tabla suelta en su habitación.

Para hacerles ver que no estaban solos no debía ser difícil, ¿verdad? Estaba por poner en marcha mi plan de lanzarles el gato que rondaba alrededor de mi cuando el tal _John_ tomó de la muñeca a _Hanzel_. Dando media vuelta cubriendo mi espalda con una columna cerca, dejando un pedazo de mi abrigo a la vista, oí cómo los tres _resguardadores de la zona_ se reían haciendo que el eco rebotara por las paredes de la bodega, mi oportunidad de oro para acercarme.

Ambos me esperaban detrás de unas cajas llenas de material inflamable.

[—Podríamos explotar todo el edificio para llamar la atención de los que están al pendiente de la seguridad, nos infiltramos, localizamos a Moriarty…]

No dejé que _Hanzel_ terminara su _aburrido plan_ , después de todo ella no estaba a cargo. Con el arma de John tire a los tres cómplices que estaban altamente distraídos de su puesto; de reojo vi como los dos indeseables acompañantes me seguían, el tal _John_ sonreía de manera sarcástica mientras que _Hanzel_ solo rodaba los ojos.

Pasamos por otro edificio cuya puerta estaba marcada con un símbolo de radiactividad, tal vez una broma, clara invitación a corromper la puerta sellada.

—Debes estar loco.

—No, soy un sociópata altamente funcional.

Detrás de esta está la sala de cámaras.

—Adorable, señor Holmes. Veamos los juguetes en los estantes.

Tres personas controlaban las cámaras dentro y fuera de los edificios. _John_ disparo en dirección de las rodillas para dejarlos incapacitados, _Hanzel_ tomaba el control de las cámaras del sector oeste cuyas pantallas mostraban a un ensangrentado Mycroft atado de pies y manos, de rodillas hablando con una persona oculta pero cuyas piernas no podría jamás olvidar.

 _John Hamish Watson_ era el siguiente en la línea de tortura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No vi en qué momento se fue; las imágenes que las cámaras nos presentaban eran del todo reveladoras, el tipo de tortura me era completamente familiar, _conocía la firma_ que se imprimía en cada golpe dado y mostrado en la piel blanca del mayor de los Holmes.

 _Moran, Sebastián._

—Debemos irnos.

 _—Pero si la diversión acaba de comenzar._

Ninguna cámara daba hacia nuestra entrada por lo que horrorizados no nos percatamos de sus movimientos, Moriarty venía en compañía de otros dos soldados cuyas armas arcaicas nos apuntaban, Hanzel detrás de mí comenzó a temblar, por un momento pensé que era de miedo, hasta que habló. Para ser francos, el criminal consultor supuestamente muerto también me daba un poco de pavor.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Mycroft?

 _—Oh, ¿no es hermoso? Pensar que con acabar con la vida del_ Hombre de hielo _también podría hacer desaparecer la tuya, simplemente fue un golpe de suerte el solo dejarlo agonizando. Pero ya que estás aquí, quiero las claves al sistema central de Londres._

—Ya las habías obtenido una vez.

 _—Cometiste el error de no dárselas a nadie más, excepto tal vez al pelirrojo, malvado por no querer compartir._

Detrás del pequeño grupo que nos tapaba la salida, vi a una persona completamente fuera de lugar, no era de su estilo el trabajo de campo y aun así _él está aquí._

—Yo las tengo señor Moriarty.

Los dos soldados se voltearon hacia la fuente de donde provenía la voz del nuevo elemento.

—Yo las tengo las claves pero para que se las pueda dar tiene que dejar ir a mis dos amigos.

Moriarty sin dejar de sonreír dio un paso de lado desbloqueando por completo la entrada, dándome una vista completa del cuerpo de Finch.

Hanzel se separó de los controles, me tomó de un codo para indicarme que me moviera y salir lentamente del mando. Finch no me veía, su mirada estaba concentrada en cualquier otro punto de la pared. Todo fue muy rápido.

Una llamada entrante dirigida al criminal consultor nos sacó de la ensoñación.

Finch cayó al suelo con las manos sobre la nuca.

Tome mi arma y derribe a uno de los sicarios, Hanzel derribo al otro.

Moriarty tenía una bala entro los ojos mientras caía hacia atrás.

A lo lejos las sirenas de policía se dejaban escuchar. Caminé hacia Finch, quien aún permanecía en el piso y como nunca, lo abracé, tan fuerte y delicado, transmitiéndole todo lo que en estos años no me había atrevido a decirle, mis lagrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas, cálidas y dulces como jamás había exteriorizado, tomándome mi tiempo en medio de ese caos de cuerpos muertos y secuestros.

Mis instintos me sacaron del dulce momento para que al abrir los ojos pudiera ver a Moran apuntándonos a unos metros de distancia, suficiente para un tiro certero y mortal aún para un incompetente. Sentí que mis rodillas fallaron llevándome conmigo a Finch otra vez hacia el suelo, _es insuficiente la caída, no soy más rápido que una bala._

Lo abrace más fuerte aún.


	7. Chapter 7 Suprimir

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Capítulo VII: Suprimir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La bala de Moran fue más que certera, de nuevo pude sentir mi cálida sangre recorrer mi abdomen y manchar mi preciosa blusa de marca. emLa tintorería me costará una fortuna./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando las rodillas me fallaron vi como la cabeza de Moran compartía mi condición. emAún con golpes, John Watson tiene la puntería de los dioses. /emAl estar cayendo a la inconsciencia sentí como un par de manos me sujetaba y unos rizos entraban a mi campo limitado de visión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em—¿Él está bien?/em em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Mi gordo hermano te espera el lunes temprano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin fuerzas para cachetear al menor de los Holmes sentí como mi cuerpo se adormecía y mi alma se dejaba llevar por Morfeo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emAdiós Mycroft. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;".-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Era demasiado temprano para que el maldito violín de Sherlock se dejara escuchar. La triste melodía parecía reflejar la temperatura en la que estaba la casa, mi cabeza no dejaba de martillar contra mi sien y un oído aún me molestaba a pesar de no oír bien del todo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ya había pasado una semana del desastre ocasionado por Moriarty y Sherlock aún no me dejaba publicarlo en el blog./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—emMycroft entristecerá si lo lee./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Fue y sigue siendo la única excusa que me da./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Aún no entiendo del todo a qué tipo de sistema quería entrar Moriarty, si ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Sin embargo, ninguno de los emtestarudos Holmes /emme había querido explicar. En cuanto al nuevo vecino no lo hemos vuelto a ver, la última vez fue cuando él y otro hombre con lentes y dificultad para mover el cuello estaban en una ambulancia, emJohn no dejaba de acariciar su mano mientras un paramédico le revisaba./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La emasistente informática /emde Mycroft murió mucho antes de que llegaran los refuerzos que Lestrade venía liderando. Sherlock no dejaba de hablar con su cadáver sobre "emdecirle las cosas como son /emo emcómo decirle que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a é"l./em Algo totalmente fuera de contexto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Yo había salido casi ileso de no ser por el corte en la mejilla izquierda que el maniaco subordinado de Moriarty me logró hacer antes de que Sherlock llegara tirando la puerta y matando al hombre. Entre la adrenalina y que su cuerpo estaba deliberadamente cerca del mío alucine una leve caricia alrededor de mi herida como si necesitara comprobar que era algo superficial y no grave. Al entrar a uno de los pasillos secundarios del edificio encontramos a Mycroft inconsciente junto con dos hombres que lo custodiaban, de igual manera Sherlock los mato a sangre fría. Dejando oculto el cuerpo del político (después de comprobar que seguía con vida), tome los rifles de los soldados para encaminarnos hacia el exterior donde pude ver una escena inigualable: Moriarty emexpuesto. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El tiro fue perfecto, descargue toda la ira contenida por alejarme de Sherlock durante dos años, por destruirme por dentro y dejarme de nuevo indefenso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"El tiro hacia Moran fue el que casi me deja sordo del oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Bajé hacia la sala donde un semidesnudo Sherlock me esperaba, su torneada espalda había recreado para mi cientos de fantasías con un solo fin: emtomarlo para mí./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Caminé hacia él sin saber exactamente qué hacer; hizo el ademán de voltear a verme pero yo fui más rápido y lo rodeé con mis brazos, mis manos no pidieron permiso para explorar ese torso blanco a mi antojo. Aspiré su delicioso aroma delineando con la nariz su espina dorsal, completamente intoxicado comencé a besar y lamer toda la piel que tenía al alcance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sherlock entrelazó nuestros dedos y se giró, como si estuviéramos bailando, para quedar de cara a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó por darme pequeños besos esparcidos por mi piel hasta que sentí como titubeaba a unos milímetros de mis labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"em—No sé besar, Doctor Watson./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sus ojos estaba entreabiertos, su voz enronquecida por el deseo envió un latigazo de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de mis labios para ser atrapado por los de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—emDios, cuanto te amo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Nuestro primer beso fue completamente lento, con pausas, mis instintos querían más mientras que mi poca razón me exigía lentitud, hasta que sentí sus manos debajo de mi pantalón acariciar mi trasero con descaro y apretarme más hacia él. Profundizamos el beso hasta que me supo a sangre y bajara a besar mi cuello. Me sentó sobre el respaldo de su sillón de cuero y tomó una de mis piernas, no necesité de más indicios para terminar enroscando ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera y que me cargara hacia su habitación cuyas sábanas, que yo recordaba blancas, ahora eran completamente de color rojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Sabías que eres un maldito egoísta amanipulador/a./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Qué emobservador/em John. Ahora, ¡fuera ropa!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Totalmente desnudos y sin llegar más allá de unas cuantas caricias llegamos al más explosivo orgasmo de mi vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Estoy emcompletamente enamorado./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;".-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Finch habló a solas con Mycroft Holmes sobre lo que había sucedido y por qué; una chica llamada Anthea me hacía compañía en lo que acababan la reunión. Cuando salimos del palacio, lo invité a tomar una taza de té conmigo la cual, ante mi sorpresa, aceptó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Holmes sabía lo de la máquina. Contrató a la Señorita Hernández para que creara un sistema de seguridad alterno y que la dirección IP no los llevara directamente hacia ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Cuál era la clave? Sé que la cambiaste Finch, te conozco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su cara de asombro fue cubierta por su taza de té para después sonrojarse un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—El pelirrojo que conocí hace tres años y que me enamoró hace cuatro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su risa combinada con el buen clima que hacía me inundó el pecho de una sensación cálida que pretendía ahogarme en felicidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—¿Cómo la sabías?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Señor Resse yo nunca dejé de tener contacto con ella cuando su abuelo murió. Un falso perfil en Facebook me permitió quedarme cerca y ser un buen lector para con ella. Incluso me hizo un tanto de daño al permitirle que me abriera lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar a usted. Sin embargo, debo advertirle que no le puedo ofrecer mucho más que la relación que ya teníamos. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Aún no empezamos y ya me estás rompiendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Solo quiero que sea advertido que, en mi condición, hay cosas que no podré ofrecerle jamás./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Solo quiero estar contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Y lo estará Señor Resse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—No Finch, quiero poder amanecer y que sea tu rostro el que vea; quiero que Bono destroce también mis libros, quiero que me dejes servirte el té de la mañana desde la tetera que tengo hasta tu taza de porcelana que descansa en la barra de la cocina. Poder cocinar para ti en nuestro aniversario y que después de salvar a un número, poder celebrarlo entre tus brazos saboreando tus labios. Es la vida que deseo llevar si tú me acompañas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"—Todo eso suena complicado Señor Resse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Vi como se levantaba y dejaba un billete debajo de su servilleta, tomar un taxi en la avenida y alejarse, dejándome solo y completamente expuesto. Decidí regresar al hotel donde Finch estaba hospedado, después de todo nuestro vuelo de vuelta estaba programado por la noche. Aún era temprano hasta para tomar una siesta sin embargo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir, salir un poco de la realidad y adentrarme al mundo en el que John Hamish Watson jamás apareciese en peligro, donde los hombres no morían o mataban por un ideal que era Moriarty, donde Finch jamás se enterara de mis sentimientos y se quedara con migo aun si eso me fuera insuficiente./p 


	8. Chapter 8 Corazón

Capítulo VIII: Corazón.

¿Qué pasaría si moría por rescatar algún número?

 _Volverías a la soledad._

¿Qué pasaría si yo le correspondiera?

 _Morirías feliz._

¿De verdad prefieres la soledad a _intentar_ ser feliz?

 _No, es claro que no._

Porque ahora pensando en comprar una flor para la lápida de una amiga, terminé por comprar una rosa roja para ti, dejarla a un lado de tu desayuno. _Cliché._ Dártela en persona. _No eres un adolecente._ Dejarla como único adorno en nuestra mesa al cenar. _Hagámoslo._

Pero no sales, ni a comer, ni a la cena, ni siquiera llamas a servicio a la habitación, _nada._

Tengo la impresión de que ya te fuiste, aún cuando los registros dicen que sigues aquí, no quiero ver las cámaras de video, quiero respetarte aún cuando me incomode tu silencio.

Al amanecer me rindo y pido que me abran la puerta de tu habitación para encontrarte profundamente dormido; delicadamente y en silencio hago el único gesto valiente que me deja paralizado de miedo una vez afuera y al dormir, sueño que estás conmigo.

 _Y no te dejo ir._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una rosa encuentro en mi almohada.

Un corazón palpitante sobre mi pecho.

Un _rey azul_ cuando te veo, esperando nuestro vuelo de vuelta a casa.

 _A nuestro hogar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sherlock aprende demasiado rápido y hace de mí una gelatina de hueso y carne cada vez que me toca luego de haber resuelto un caso.

La adrenalina sobre _nuestra cama_ hace que mi corazón se quiera salir del pecho, que al penetrarme se disparen mil palabras y no salga ninguna pronunciada. Que mi pene quede atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos combinándose semen y sudor. Que al final, cuando el orgasmo pasa y me permite abrir los ojos, sea testigo de lo más erótico que mis pupilas han visto:

 _Sherlock lamiendo sus dedos con mis fluidos entre ellos, con su mirada salvaje y rizos despeinados._

—Te amo, John.

Un rey azul cuando me besa de nuevo para comenzar desde el final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero saber de ti pronto. Sí, a ti que dejaste esta maravillosa idea y a los demás espero estén divirtiéndose mucho, mi primer festival y espero que no el ultimo.

All the best.

X

NM.


End file.
